


Collecting the tab

by Heikitsune25



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Ass, Cum Inflation, F/M, Lots of Cum, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, bbm - Freeform, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: After causing some mischief herself, Midna is forced to work at a run-down bar. Sadly, (?) one customer plans to make her last day as troublesome as he can.Tags: Shortstack, big ass, BBM, rough sex, lots of cum, cum inflation, stomach bulge
Kudos: 52





	Collecting the tab

**Collecting the tab**

  
  
  
**Summary: After causing some mischief herself, Midna is forced to work at a run-down bar. Sadly, (?) one customer plans to make her last day as troublesome as he can.**   
  
**Tags: Shortstack, big ass, BBM, rough sex, lots of cum, cum inflation, stomach bulge**

* * *

  
  
  


Collecting the tab

  
  
  
Midna huffed as she walked around the bar. The frilly black and white skirt that didn’t even cover her large black stocking covered tush that bouncy and sway as she walked around the bar. No many noticed the short imp walking around in the fitting maid outfit. Only the seeing floating tray of drinks that hovered just above a grown man's crotch as it glided along the greasy wood floor. The imp almost looked right at home in the clothes with her hair turning into actual hair and in a neat long ponytail.  
  
Her budding chest was given a bit more volume thanks to the tightness of the small frilly top. Though her pudgy tits still didn’t compare to panty covered butt that attracted all manner of gazes. Form lust, pure shock, and even jealousy. Her black choker with a small skull on it completed her sultry, alluring look of a barmaid.   
  
“Mmmm." However, her bared fangs in aggravation made her look a lot less welcoming.  
  
“Me and my big mouth….” The imp growled as she walked away from server her recent table of young drunken men and women. Ignoring their lustful eyes watching her glorious rump bounce and sway under the tight confines of her stockings. She was used to them as they’ve been doing that for the past three months thanks to her breaking a very expensive vase and goading how being a waitress would be easy for her.   
  
“This dress sucks, being a waitress suck, and everyone including me sucks…” It’s a shock she only beat up one person in the past few months.   
  
Even though it was late into the evening and barely any customers, she is still working the night oil. It’s her last night luckily and while it’s only three tables filled in the messy, grimy pub, it’s three tables filled with loud, pushy grabby drunks. That may just find themselves in a ditch if they smack her ass one more time.  
  
“Oi! Buddy!”   
  
“Eh?” The large rotund drunk turned around rudely and looked down at the near waist-high maid.  
  
There was one table that was just one man. Not a horrible looking one, but certainly not attractive with a round potbelly that seemed to push out from under his shirt, hairy arms, pudgy nose, and the stench of liquor. He is someone’s dream of the perfect man, but not to Midna.   
  
“Copper right? The boss lady told me about you. You need to pay your damn tab!” Copper was just about to walk out the door of the bar when the furious had called out to him. Hands-on her hips, fangs bared.  
  
“My tab *HIC* huh?” The man grumbled too tired, drunk and horny to care what he was hearing. But his eyes drift up and down Midna's curvy rear. It looked a lot like his wife’s ass back home. Or he was that drunk.   
  
“Yeah.” Copper slurred as he scratched his belly. “I left my coin purse in the back.”  
  
Oddly enough that wasn’t a lie as he left his coins next to a few barrels in the back my mistake. The memory id a hazy fog tipping and cursing but it is a truth. “Just give me a minute-“  
  
“Yeah like I’d buy that.” Not that Midna cared as she rolled her eyes as vehemently pointed at the large man. “I am following your lard ass back there, so you don’t skip on the bill again.”  
  
“Suit yourself *HIC* tiny.” Copper groaned as he is too drunk, tired, horny, bothered, and horny to argue.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
“Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!”  
  
Midna’s gagging could be heard nearly a mile from alley she is in. Her back on a rumbling barrel, with Rick’s cock punching down her mouth at lighting speeds. The beast nearly as long as her arms, and thicker then a bottle slammed right into her belly. The full shape of the girthy, veiny fuck stick, with large mushroom head, could be seen in the outline of Midna’s throat as it plowed her esophagus.   
  
The sweaty rotund man’s hairy weighty ball slapping her in the face with near whip-cracking force while her throat gagged and bulged obscenely from the prick slamming in her gullet. The cute little choker she wore stretched and bend at the stress of her throat reaming. While all she could do is gag and cough of spit as her body is used like a fleshlight. The lack of oxygen made her eyes start to roll in the back of her head, but she couldn’t full go unconscious thanks to the drunk man's brutal pounding.   
  
“Damn! I am *HIC* shocked you can fit the whole thing slut!” Rick bellowed through the curvy imp wasn’t listening from the sound of his cock crushing her tonsils roaring in her ears. One hand on her throat and the other handling her gushing cunt. Tearing a hole in her tight black stockings, Copper made her gags mix with her moans and her toes curl as his fat fingers whirred around inside her.   
  
Midna squirmed and gagged under the man until her plush thighs locked around Copper’s arm. Her orgasm rushing out and showering the large man’s hand as her hips bucked. Her mouth tightening in a vice grip around the dick as she moaned and gagged.   
  
“Here's the first half *HIC* of my pay ya slut!!” Copper’s dick slammed home as deep as it could in Midna's throat. Snapping her choker as his cock expanded her neck to its limit and fired its long ropey discharge. His heavy set of balls, curly hairs tickling Midna's nose, jumped and twitched against the choking imp’s face as each long thick thread of cum spurted from the fuck stick.   
  
“Hack! Hulack! Ack!!” Midna gagged as she coughed up cum from the man's sudden thrust. Jizz rolling down the sides of her mouth and gushed out of her nose as she tired to swallow as much spunk as she could in her cock drunk state. Her belly growing a little from all the cum spewing in her gut.   
  
“Damn*HIC*. That’s a *HIC* good mouth ya got.” Rick growled as he started pulling his cock out. The sultry imp’s tiny mouth keeping a tight seal on his cock. Her tongue sliding along the fat cock as her lips kept unknowingly pucker and sucked back at the shaft as if it was a succulent lollipop. Finally, the member popped, slapping the imp in the face as it bounced out, with long gooey strings of spit and cum dangling from it to Midna’s panting lips. A large white bubble of jizz popped form her mouth as she took in as much air as she could in her cock dazed sate.   
  
“But it looks like I’ve still got a bit *HIC* more on my tab to pay.” The dunk man chuckled as he flipped Midna over on the barrel. Her large round ass pointed at him as she tired and failed to get out of her stupor. The large jiggling rear shook and wobbled even without the barrel moving. Her pink pussy gaping and dripping with arousal with her pucker anus winking at the barely standing man.   
  
“Damn I am shocked you can still *Hic* walk with this thing.” The drunk marveled at the large spring tush, barely covered in the torn ruined stockings, in front of him. His hands sunk into the flesh, and they felt like firm pillows. Not too soft, but far from hard as he kneaded the moaning imp’s generous butt. And maybe it was his drunken state, but he can swear Midna’s ass is as big as his head as his hands nearly vanished into the spongy but firm cheeks.   
  
“Time to pay you back in full!” With a mighty thrust that nearly threw Midna off the barrel as he shoved his cock up her fuck hole. Getting her to scream and moan loud enough for someone a block away to hear her, as Copper slammed his cock home. Right into the imp’s back door.   
  
“Fuck your tight!” The man snarled as he slammed his cock with the gentleness of a raging dragon. Too drunk to notice he had shoved his cock in the imp’s asshole and too aroused to care. Midna’s tight ass nearly crushed his cock. It was the reason he was trusting so hard as he could as it is the only to gain any ground against the merciless hole of the mewling imp.   
  
Grabbing Midna’s ponytail Copper got better leverage in slamming his dick into the diminutive barmaid as she moaned and cried in nothing but pleasurable delirium. Moaning with an orgasmic smile on her face as her tongue hung out, flapping about in the air, while as she is turned into a cock sock by some random man in a bar. His cock hammering home in her asshole’s more tender point and making mind turned to utter mush and haze of desire.   
  
“Haa~! Cock! Sh-Sho NGH!?” Midna came mid-way through her lustful dick crazed words. Spraying and staining the barrel under her with her lust as she was used as the drunken man's cock sock. Moaning and wailing in delight as her belly bulged and expanded from mighty prick blowing her smaller body. Her eyes rolling up. Her tongue flapping about like a lazy hound. The random stranger had broken her down to the basic need of cock and cum in a matter of minutes as he reshaped her asshole to the shape of his cock.   
  
“Fucking hell!!” He could only snarl like a beast as his prick let loose a massive deluge of cum. Bigger than his last load, it bloated Midna's belly as she came from the force of the jizz slamming in her gut. He leaned over her as if to breed her small body. Even though his cock is squirting a month's load of its baby batter in her ass. His cock jumping and twitching wildly at each powerful discharge that escaped its bulky head.   
  
“Hingh! Hungh! Rangh!!” The man grunted again as he reared his hips back and slammed his cock back in. Making jizz flood out of Midna’s confined ass and the imp to cum again with her body convulsing while her pussy let loose another spray from the orgasm crashing into her. His hips ramming in and out of her with each powerful blast cum that roared from his shaft. Filling her belly with each gut-punch like thrust until his rushing seed finally came to a slow crawl.   
  
“Phew…*HIC*” The man sighed as he pulled his cock out. Not without letting a few more long blasts of jizz shot in the air and splatter over Midna’s body. Most of them hitting the gasping groaning imp in the face as she laid over, face first, ass quivering in the air, on her new wooden throne. Her asshole gaping and leaking the random man’s cum as her pussy eagerly spasmed from her extreme climaxes.   
  
“Th-There ya go.” The man said on wobbly legs. Either from his climax or his drunkenness, he couldn't tell or care. "My tabs *HIC* paid off. Well, half of it…I think…Whatever."  
  
The man tired his best not to trip as he stumbled out of the alleyway. "I-I'll be back tomorrow anyway.”  
  
As Midna coughed up sperm from her very slowly shrinking, bloated cum filled belly, besides cock going through her mind, she also wondered if she can get permanent employment here. 

* * *

**Leave a kudo, bookmark, and/or comment to tell me what you think!**

**[Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) **

**[Check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
